Beast that is Xaldin
by mariahmaru
Summary: Xaldin loves Belle, but Belle loves Beast. Can Xaldin trick Belle into loving him?


My Last Breath

**Holding my last breath**

Number III of Organization XIII, Xaldin was inlove. He was inlove with a princess, a princess of light. No one could really blame him though, the princesses of light are very beautiful, that's why all of them were taken by a lucky guy, except for Alice, she was still trying to find a guy in Wonderland. Xaldin was jealous of Belle's lover Beast, he doesn't find him worthy of her. So Xaldin messes with Beast's mind to believe that Belle can do much better. Xaldin enjoyed angering Beast, he enjoyed making other people miserable, so he could hide his own envy and sadness... Once when Xaldin was a Somebody, he was inlove, he had a lover, but their relationship ended, after that day he had sworn off love, and no one dares to ask him of what had happen.

**Safe inside myself**

Even though Xaldin sworn off love, he broke that oath when he saw Belle for the first time, on a mission with Roxas, exploring Beast's Castle. She was so beautiful to him, her name fit her well. He loved her beauty, and he thought her personality was beautiful as well. She read books, loved animals, dances, sings, she was perfect in every way, just like a princess of light suppose to be. He wanted her to be his, but she would rather be with a beast than him! But she wouldn't love him if Beast revealed his true selfish personality, thats what Xaldin thought and believed. Belle will open her eyes and come to her senses, that no one as beautiful as her would be appreciated by a beast.

**Are all my thoughts of you**

One night, Xaldin visited Belle instead of Beast, he found her in her library, Belle knew who Xaldin was but she didn't know a thing about him, only that he talks to Beast. "Hello Belle." Xaldin greeted with a smug smile. "H-Hello." She greeted softly and a little frighten of the tall man. "How are you this evening?" Xaldin asked. "Uh-If you don't mind me asking... who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked softly. "Please forgive my rudeness-I'm Xaldin. And as the information about why I'm doing here-I'm afraid thats private, I apologize." He answered. "Private? What's so private about what you are doing here?" Belle asked confused. "If it wasn't 'private' I would tell you, but it is, so I won't." Xaldin answered plainly. Belle crossed her arms. "Well-Why are you talking to me then?" "Because I'm curious... Why do you love Beast?" Xaldin asked. Belle's eyes widened and she blushed, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about! Why-Why do you want to know anyway! This is not any of your business!" "Well I was just asking, because you deserve better than a ugly beast." Xaldin reasoned. Belle glared at him, "He's not as ugly as your personality! To me he's beautiful! Don't speak to me again, hold your breath, because it's men like you I hate! Thinking you're better than a person because you're better looking, please, people with your personality are just unhappy because they know other people are happier! The only ugly beast I see here is YOU!" Belle stated loud an clear. Xaldin glared at her and growled, "Hold your tongue!" "Hold your breath, because I don't want to hear you no longer-Goodbye!" Belle stated standing up, and left her library, leaving Xaldin alone and angry. "How dare she insult me like that!" Xaldin shouted clenching his fists and grinded his teeth. Then an idea popped into Xaldin's head and he smirked. "I'll show truly how Beast really is, and you will find out that you're wrong and that I was right. You'll see... You deserve someone better... someone like me..." Xaldin said softly smirking, before he left the castle.

**Sweet raptured light**

After that day, Xaldin did just that, Beast's heart was being taken over in darkness, making Belle think twice about Beast, but Sora and his lackeys had to ruin all that. But Xaldin did not give up! A month later he ruined Belle's party, stole Beast's rose, and he had just kidnapped Belle, and flew off to the entrance of the gate. In a flash, Beast, Sora, Donald, and Goofy faced Xaldin. Then Xaldin started to fight the four and failed. "Is this the end?" He asked feeling his body disintegrate to dusk. He glanced at Belle and Beast, she was holding on to him. Xaldin frowned, was Beast really that perfect? Was that beast's heart really that strong? Did Xaldin ever had a chance with Belle? Maybe Xaldin was the beast the whole time..? Maybe...

**It ends here tonigh**


End file.
